The stars still kept shining in the sky
by Sweetie-Nyan
Summary: Siempre lo ha amado, desde el día en que se conocieron. Se podría decir que él le salvó de la oscuridad...


[ATENCIÓN: Este fic es **yaoi** y **contiene escenas de sexo**. Leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad (?)]

- Y, dígame, señor Sinbad… ¿nunca ha pensado en casarse?

Todos nos encontrábamos en el gran salón del palacio de Sindria. La noche caía poco a poco sobre la ciudad y el sol dejaba paso al brillo de las estrellas. El rey de un lugar vecino había venido de visita diplomática, y era deber de Sinbad, el rey de Sindria, obsequiarle con un gran banquete. El vino corría a lo largo de la mesa, los enormes platos desaparecían vacíos y en un momento estaban llenos de nuevo, las bailarinas ejecutaban danzas sensuales mientras los hombres del rey vecino, sentados en mullidos cojines, las aclamaban. Al frente de todo esto, Sinbad, sentado en la parte más elevada, conversaba con nuestro invitado, situado a su derecha, el lugar de honor. A la izquierda, sin perder detalle de la charla, estaba yo, masticando un trozo de jugosa carne. Detrás mía, Masrur, que observaba silencioso al invitado. Fue justo en ese momento cuando este, algo achispado por el vino, formuló la pregunta de antes:

- Y, dígame, señor Sinbad… ¿nunca ha pensado en casarse?

Tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarle una mirada asesina al invitado. De verdad, ese tipo de preguntas me ponían nervioso.

- ¿Casarme? ¿Yo? Oh, no, no, no. Demasiado compromiso para mí – Sinbad, como siempre hacía cuando le preguntaban sobre ello, manifestó agitando la mano y con una sonrisa su desagrado ante semejante idea. Aunque sabía su respuesta de antemano, me permití exhalar un pequeño suspiro. No importa cuantas veces se lo preguntaran y cuantas veces él dijera lo mismo: siempre viviría con miedo a que dijera que si.

El invitado, para desgracia mía, debía archivarse en la categoría de los pesados.

- ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Está seguro de eso? Precisamente tengo una hija en edad de merecer, y había pensado que quizás usted y ella podrían…

- Agradezco que haya pensado en mí en primer lugar – Sinbad le interrumpió cortésmente mientras le servía más vino – pero me temo que he de declinar su propuesta. No me siento preparado para la vida matrimonial. Si lo que quiere es establecer una alianza con Sindria, no habría problema, pero debería ser de otra manera. Y hablarlo en un lugar algo más privado que un banquete, si no le parece mal…

- Vaya, es una pena… -comentó el invitado- aunque no me extraña nada… desde luego, en su reino están las mujeres más hermosas que he visto nunca… - y se quedó observando con cierta lujuria a las bailarinas.

Este tipo de cosas me ponían enfermo. Gente rica que nunca se ha preocupado por los demás, buitres que lo único que desean es una porción de las riquezas, de las maravillas que Sinbad poseía. Ni siquiera se preocupaban por lo que él sentía, sus razones eran puramente materiales. Pero nuestro rey es mejor que vosotros mil veces. No os cederá nada, no se casará con nadie. Y, si vais a forzarle, os enfrentareis a mí. No os dejaré que os lo llevéis tan fácilmente, tendréis que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Os mataré, os mataré, os mataré…

En aquel momento, noté unos golpecitos en mi hombro y una voz profunda que me susurraba al oído.

- Ja'far, cálmate.

Gracias al cielo que Masrur estaba a mi lado. Él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y me había advertido para que me controlase. Así pues, pude relajarme. Fue en ese momento cuando noté que mi gesto estaba crispado en una cruel sonrisa y que estaba apretando mi vaso con demasiada fuerza. Menos mal que nadie se había dado cuenta de ello. Miré de reojo a Masrur y le sonreí, para agradecérselo. Él, con un seco gesto de su cabeza, se dio por aludido.

- XXX-

Tras el banquete acompañé a nuestro invitado a sus habitaciones. Tuve que estar un rato sonriéndole a todos sus piropos y elogios acerca de nuestro reino y el palacio. Cuando por fin se retiró, di un largo suspiro. Que cansancio de rey, espero que sea la última vez que lo vuelva a ver.

Caminé con pequeños pasos hacia mi habitación. De camino me crucé con Masrur, que iba de camino a la suya.

- Ja'far, Sinbad me ha dicho que vayas a su habitación.

Asentí. Me había imaginado que quería verme.

- Gracias Masrur, ahora mismo voy.

- De nada. Ten cuidado – y siguió caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo.

No pude reprimir una sonrisilla. Este Masrur siempre se enteraba de todo y tenía demasiada paciencia. Probablemente nos habría oído alguna que otra vez. Debería subirle el suelo por aguantarnos a los dos.

Por fin llegué a la habitación de Sinbad. Di dos toquecitos en la puerta y entré. Sinbad estaba sentado en su enorme cama, quitándose el turbante y los brazaletes.

- ¿Querías verme?

- Si, así es. Siempre vienes tan rápido cuando te lo pido, Ja…

- Es lo menos que se espera de mí, Sin. Darte el mejor servicio posible es mi prioridad.

Cuando estábamos a solas, siempre nos llamábamos así, acortando nuestros nombres. Era una intimidad que no compartíamos con nadie, ni siquiera con Masrur.

- Siempre digo que hice bien en hacerte mi subordinado – Sin se estiró y señaló la cinta que recogía en una cola su larga cabellera- ¿Te importa?

- En absoluto – me coloqué tras de él de rodillas en la cama y desaté con delicadeza el lazo. La cascada morada que era el pelo de Sin se desparramó a lo largo de sus hombros y su espalda. Adoraba su pelo. Nunca había visto una melena igual a la suya.

- A propósito… - Sin se giró para mirarme- hoy hace once años, ¿no?

- ¿Qu…? ¿E-en serio te acuerdas? – cuando quería darme cuenta estaba totalmente colorado. No me lo esperaba, pensaba que era el único que lo recordaba. Sin rió.

- ¿Cómo voy a olvidarme de la única vez hasta la fecha que han estado a punto de asesinarme? – con su dedo índice sostuvo mi mentón en alto – De verdad, Ja, sabes que soy despistado, pero para llegar a esos extremos…

- No me lo recuerdes… -intenté evitar su mirada, mientras me quitaba mi turbante- Fue algo de lo que estaré siempre arrepentido…

- Aaaah, Ja… - susurró Sin- deberías dejar de ser tan formal cuando estamos a solas…- y, de un suave empujón, me tiró en la cama, se colocó sobre mí y me besó.

- XXX –

Una noche como la de hoy, hace once años.

Me ocultaba entre las sombras de los tejados, mientras hacia repaso de todas las herramientas que había traído conmigo. Herramientas peligrosas, propias de un asesino como lo era cuando contaba solo con catorce años de edad. Desde que era pequeño había sido entrenado en el arte del asesinato silencioso, un método rápido y eficaz para deshacerte de tu peor enemigo sin levantar sospechas. Demostré a una temprana edad tener más talento que los demás, así que rápidamente fui ascendido y comenzaron a darme encargos importantes, a cambio de grandes sumas de dinero. Peces gordos que querían quitarse de en medio a la competencia, en su mayoría. Aunque había empezado hacía dos años, pronto había perdido la cuenta de todas las personas a las que había asesinado. Para mí, que casi lo veía como un juego, lo que más me divertía era despertar a las victimas antes de matarlas. Ver como el miedo y la confusión pasaban ante sus ojos. Era una sensación maravillosa, solo comparable a la que sentiría el dios que jugaba con la vida y la muerte.

En resumen, me encontraba ultimando el asesinato de esa noche. Se trataba de un joven rey que había creado hace poco un reino que pugnaba por ser una importante potencia, el reino de Sindria. A muchos no les interesaba contar con un nuevo competidor (que tenía fama de ser no solo buen político y navegante, sino valiente y con increíbles poderes), por lo que contrataron mis servicios. Tanto me daba a mí quien fuera. Ante la muerte, todos son iguales.

Una vez revisadas mis pertenencias y comprobado que no había nadie, me deslicé con sigilo a través de la ventana. El hombre al que debía asesinar estaba profundamente dormido, cubierto por una sábana y con una impresionante melena morada que caía desordenada por un lado de la cama. Me subí encima suya y extraje de una pequeña bolsita un fino cuchillo. Un corte en la garganta y listo. Como era costumbre en mí, le di unos toquecitos en la mejilla para que se despertara.

Lo primero que me asombró es que no parecía asustado. Al contrario, estaba sorprendentemente tranquilo. Me observó largo y tendido, y al final… sonrió.

- Vaya, así que al final si que pretendían asesinarme después de todo…

Me sobresalté tantísimo que el cuchillo tembló brevemente en mi mano. Tenía que prepararme para huir en cualquier momento, ya que con unos cuantos gritos podría alertar al personal. Sin embargo, no gritó. Seguía mirándome. Le devolví la mirada. En sus ojos leí muchas emociones, pero solo pude identificar una… lástima. Volvió a hablar de nuevo.

- Tú debes de ser el asesino tan famoso del que hablan en este reino. Hemos venido aquí por ti. ¿De verdad quieres seguir así, viviendo esta vida? ¿Matando, ocultándote todo el rato, huyendo? Yo te prometo un futuro mejor… únete a mí.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué sabía él de mi vida? ¿Cómo podía, en un momento en el que su vida peligraba, decir cosas así tan tranquilo? Yo no tenía ningún futuro… Nadie podía hacer nada por mí… Estaba cabreado. Levanté el cuchillo, listo para soltar el golpe final.

No lo vi venir. Cuando quise darme cuenta, un torbellino me pegó un puñetazo en la espalda y me arrastró hacia atrás para acabar inmovilizándome. Entre toses y gemidos, levanté la cabeza y distinguí la figura de un muchacho más joven que yo, de pelo rosado y ataviado con una armadura dorada. Impasible, miraba al frente. ¿Cómo podía alguien más pequeño que yo tener tanta fuerza? Mientras tanto, el hombre que estaba en la cama se había levantado y se había colocado una fina túnica de seda.

- Masrur, te dije que no te sobrepasaras…

- Discúlpeme.

- No, está bien – el hombre se arrodilló ante mí, de tal forma que su cara quedó a la altura de la mía- Me llamo Sinbad, y soy el rey de Sindria. Somos un reino de reciente creación, pero poco a poco ampliaremos nuestros horizontes y seremos mucho más. Será un lugar pacífico, donde no exista el mal, no tengamos que escondernos ni vivir con miedo. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito a gente capacitada que quiera contribuir a este gran proyecto. Tú has sido escogido. Podremos ayudarte. Masrur – y señaló al muchacho que me tenía inmovilizado- era como tú, un joven condenado a morir pronto, que desafiaba a la muerte todos los días… era un gladiador. Sin embargo, él creyó en mí, y abandonó su antigua vida – dicho esto, se puso una mano en el pecho- Yo, Sinbad, como rey de Sindria y de los Siete Mares, te prometo que tendrás una vida mejor, un futuro prometedor en el que verás crecer a nuestro país. Y, si no es así, puedes matarme. No te lo impediré, ni Masrur tampoco – y, dicho esto, extendió su mano hacia mí y me sonrió- ¿Te unirás a nosotros? ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

Y entonces… me derrumbé. Comencé a llorar. No recordaba haber llorado nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que siempre había esperado una oportunidad así. Alguien con quien conocer mundo donde no tuviera que matar a nadie más… alguien que me quisiera. Masrur me soltó con delicadeza y Sinbad se acercó y me abrazó. Nunca nadie me había abrazado antes. Era algo tan cálido y agradable, parecía que estaba en un sueño.

- Por cierto, veníamos con intención de dar contigo, pero no sabemos tu nombre… ¿cómo te llamas?

Y, entre sollozos, mientras tomaba la decisión de que estaría junto a aquel hombre para siempre y que lo protegería de todo mal, susurré una palabra.

- Ja'far…

- XXX-

No recuerdo muy bien desde cuando empezamos a vernos a escondidas para tratar asuntos que no tenían nada que ver con la gestión de Sindria. Creo que fue cuando ya llevaba dos años junto a Sin. ¿Tal vez un día en el que se pasó con la bebida, tuve que llevarle a su habitación y se abalanzó sobre mí? De todas formas, eso no me importa. Ya es una costumbre para mí, aunque no puedo negar que al principio me resultó de lo más extraño.

Nuestros labios estaban unidos, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que nuestras lenguas también lo estuvieron. Inconscientemente coloqué mis manos tras el cuello de Sin, de tal manera que le fuera difícil apartarse de mí. Si por mí fuera estaría siempre así. No besaría otra boca que no fuese la suya. Mientras tanto, con mano experta, Sin había desatado mi túnica. Apartó mis manos con suavidad y se retiró para desabrochar la suya. Me senté en la cama, esperándole. Ya no me daba vergüenza estar desnudo frente a él. Sin se retiró sus ropajes, dejando a la vista su cuerpo. Anchas espaldas, brazos fornidos, manos suaves. Me mordí el labio inferior, mi alma era presa del deseo. Justo en ese momento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y Sin se echó a reír.

- ¿Por qué me observas con tanto detenimiento? Ni que fuera la primera vez…

- Yo… eh… n-no te estaba mirando… - me crucé de hombros y desvié la mirada.

- Si, claro… - Sin sacudió la cabeza y su tono se volvió preocupado- Hay algo que quería preguntarte. ¿Qué te pasaba hoy con nuestro invitado? Menudas miradas le echabas.

Se había dado cuenta. Maldita sea.

- No es nada, Sin. De verdad.

- Si que lo es – Sin se sentó enfrente mía- Te conozco. Se leer tus gestos.

¿Es que no había nada que pudiera esconderle?

- En serio, Sin…

- Bueno, bueno… -extendió sus brazos hacia mí- ¿Qué tal si me lo cuentas luego?

Luego, ¿eh? Por lo pronto, me eché en sus brazos. Acabé envuelto en su aroma, su calidez, la firmeza de su pecho. Sin deslizó su lengua por mi cuello. Gemí y me abracé a él con más fuerza. Sus manos bajaron hacia mis piernas y me auparon. Acabé sentado a horcajadas sobre Sin. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí que estaba dentro de mí. Sus movimientos, como siempre, eran suaves y precisos, nada bruscos. A la vez besaba mi pecho y lo recorría con su lengua. Yo acariciaba su suave cabello y su cabeza. Cuando mis gemidos eran ya de un volumen considerable, volvió a besar mis labios. Se separaba de vez en cuando, de tal forma que ambos jadeábamos en la boca del otro. Sin sonrió. Y yo, entre gemidos más leves, también. Esa noche fue la primera vez que ambos terminamos a la vez, enredados en un abrazo.

- XXX-

Sin se separó de mí con cuidado y se dejó caer cuan largo era en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo. Ambos nos quedamos un buen rato sin decir nada, mirando al techo al tiempo que inspirábamos profundamente para recobrar nuestro ritmo de respiración normal. Dejé reposar mi mano en mi frente, mientras me sumía en un mar de pensamientos.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Sin. Antes incluso de que comenzaran nuestras reuniones nocturnas. Me había esforzado por ocultarlo delante de todos. De Masrur, de los súbditos, de los ayudantes de gobierno, del resto de Generales de Sindria. Era duro. Nunca me había negado a hacer este tipo de cosas con Sin. En parte porque me prometí que cumpliría todos sus deseos sin vacilar. En parte, por mis sentimientos. Sin embargo, estaba aterrado. Siempre había visto que Sin rechazaba todas las propuestas de matrimonio que le habían llegado, siempre con la misma excusa. Pero, si alguna vez llegaba el momento en que apareciera una hermosa princesa y Sin se quedara prendado de ella… jamás sería capaz de soportarlo ni de superarlo. El hombre que me hizo ser fuerte, superar mis miedos y temores del pasado, que me brindó un futuro… era mi debilidad, quien me hacía pasar los peores ratos, quien ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos.

Por ello, siempre estaba lo más encima suya posible. Aconsejándole, regañándole o advirtiéndole, incluso cuando no lo necesitaba. Porque no quería dejar de ser útil para él. No quería apartarme de su lado jamás. Mi lugar estaba junto a Sin. Si no, todo mi mundo dejaría de tener sentido.

Sin se ladeó en la cama y me miró. Estaba serio, preocupado.

- Ja, no tienes buen aspecto… ¿me he pasado?

- Ah… eh… no, no se trata de eso – mis malos pensamientos desaparecieron como la niebla.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿me vas a decir ya lo que te pasa?

- ¿De nuevo con eso? – resoplé y me di la vuelta, de forma que quedara de espaldas a él.

- Estás actuando muy raro, no es propio de ti… quiero ayudarte, Ja – su voz sonaba conciliadora.

- Déjalo estar, Sin. No lo entenderías.

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? – juguetón, me mordisqueó una oreja.

- Lo digo en serio – mi voz sonó cortante. Tal vez demasiado.

- Oye, Ja. En serio. No me gusta que estés así. ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Si tienes un problema puedes confiar en mí. Yo siempre confío en ti. Quiero serte de ayuda, tanto como tú lo eres para mí. Si sigues así me preocuparé aún más y no podré rendir ante los asuntos reales.

- ¡¿Qué tú no qué?! – aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para mí - ¡No quiero que me digas eso cuando soy yo el que siempre está asustado! ¡Siempre lo paso mal por ti! ¡Hay veces que no se ni como puedo estar listo para los deberes de visir! Siempre estoy preocupado de que te vayas lejos, de no serte útil … de que… - sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar- … de que no me quieras… tanto como yo te quiero a ti…

Había explotado. Ya estaba todo dicho. ¿Cómo podía él, ese hombre tan valiente y bravo, protector de nuestro pueblo, preocuparse por mí? Era absurdo. Jamás me iba a ir de su lado. Jamás le iba a dejar solo…

Estuvimos callados por un momento. Solo se oían mis tímidos sollozos. Era tan frustrante… En ese momento sentí que Sin se había sentado de nuevo en la cama y que me había puesto la mano en el hombro.

- Ja… cálmate, ¿quieres? Date la vuelta y mírame – su tono de voz era muy dulce. Obedecí y me senté también, mientras sorbía por la nariz y me apartaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Sin suspiró y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Crees que soy algo parecido a un dios, Ja? Puede que las personas de reinos remotos lo piensen, en vista de mi fama. Sin embargo, soy un hombre tan corriente como todos los demás. Me gusta el vino, dormir hasta tarde y pelear con la espada. Soy despistado y olvidadizo, aunque todos los días intento dar lo mejor de mí. Y, por supuesto, también tengo miedo. Me da pánico pensar que alguien pueda destruir mi reino y alterar su paz. Me aterra la sola idea de imaginar que puedo perder a mis seres queridos, a la gente que depende de mí, a todos los Generales… Pero, sobre todo, me da miedo perderte a ti. Muchas veces he pensando en como me iría si no estuvieras junto a mí. Siempre apoyándome, siempre listo para lo que te pido, nunca me has mirado mal ni me has negado nada… - se rió con suavidad- Y, aunque eres bastante estricto conmigo, se que lo haces por mi bien.

Me quedé completamente petrificado. Por unos instantes, casi me olvidé de respirar. Era como si, de repente, todo encajara, como si estuviera en paz con el mundo. Debía ser eso lo que sentían los personajes de los cuentos cuando descubrían que su amor era correspondido.

- Entonces… tú…

- Si, Ja… - y me dedicó la sonrisa más maravillosa de las que le había visto- Eres la persona más importante para mí. Jamás me separaré de tu lado. Te quiero, siempre te he querido.

De nuevo, comencé a llorar. Esta vez más fuerte. Sin me miró con cara asustada y comenzó a hacer gestos exagerados con las manos.

- Ah, eh… ¿he dicho algo malo? Yo, bueno… no sabía muy bien como decirlo, y ahora que nos hemos sincerado el uno con el otro… ¿He sido muy brusco?

- No –mi tono de voz era serio. Sin dio un respingo- Eres un idiota… un maldito idiota, y un patoso… - levanté la vista y le sonreí entre lágrimas- Pero supongo que es lo que me gusta de ti…

- Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en decírtelo. Ojala hubiera reunido antes el valor adecuado.

- No, yo también debería habértelo dicho… pero ya da igual, todo está arreglado.

Sin me tomó entre sus brazos. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho hasta que noté el latir de su corazón.

- Sin.

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero. Muchísimo. Gracias por salvarme de la oscuridad y darme un futuro hace once años.

- Te quiero, Ja. Gracias a ti por volverte la parte más importante de mi presente.

Y sellamos nuestros sentimientos con un beso.

Las estrellas aún seguían brillando en el cielo.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**Bueno, bueno,bueno, ¡Sweetie al habla de nuevo! Echaba mucho de menos volver a FanFiction ;w;**

**Últimamente me ha dado una obsesión insana por esta parejita y… bueno, tenía que escribir algo sobre ellos, ¡y aquí está! La verdad es que ando bastante contenta porque vuelvo a tener una racha de inspiración (esa que, como ya sabrán mis antiguos lectores, va y viene cuando le da la gana xD) así que espero continuar con mi fic PruHun en breve (no, no me he olvidado aunque creáis que es así xD).**

**En fin, sobre este fic… ha cambiado de título innumerables veces mientras lo escribía (originalmente iba a estar titulado en árabe, pero como no me fío mucho de los traductores de Internet, decidí no liarme más y dejarlo en inglés xD). Al final se quedó con el que ahora leéis, que es la frase final (algo simple y un poco cutre, pero la verdad es que me gusta). Bueno, en cuanto a los personajes… aww, mi pobre Ja'far lo pasa muy mal el pobre TwT quería reflejar esa doble naturaleza suya, la de un chico que está aún medio en la oscuridad (porque tiene miedo de que Sinbad no le quiera) y que, finalmente, puede brillar junto a su amor con luz propia *-* (cuanta ñoñería estoy soltando xDD). Y, sobre Sinbad… que decirlos, es adorable, quiero uno TT3TT. Me preocupé mucho de reflejar que, a pesar de ser el seme de la relación, no es el típico que va violando a su uke cuando a él le venga en gana (?). Sinbad es un seme amable y cariñoso, muy protector y nunca haría nada que Ja'far no quisiera… es demasiado amable *^* (o al menos así lo veo yo, no me echéis mucha cuenta xDD). También tengo que decir que yo solo sigo el anime y no el manga, con lo cual, si en él ha salido como se conocieron Sinbad y Ja'far y no tiene nada que ver con lo que he escrito, no os enfadéis, todo salió de mi imaginación TTwTT**

**Por último, dar muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y la gente que me hace reviews, favoritea o sigue mis historias *w* si no contesto a los reviews es porque cuando los leo ya ha pasado mucho desde que se escribieron y me da vergüenza ;x;. Y os aviso que voy a hacerle un "lavado de cara" a mi perfil y pondré links de sitios en los que ando normalmente por la red, para que podáis leer más cosillas o stalkearme (?).**

**En fin, ojalá que os guste, y muchísimas gracias por leer este tochaco *_* nos leemos muy prontito~**


End file.
